A Christmas Carol of DOOM!
by Invader Phoenix
Summary: To liven up a dull Christmas party, Gen tells an altered version of A Christmas Carol. Tak's heart has becomed hard and cold. With the help of three ghosts, she learns of her own brutality, a shocking secret, and a horrid future. Kinda romance-y.
1. Stave the First: MiMi's Ghost

**Please do not ask me why I am writing this in June. **

**I'd just like to say that an Inveder Zim/Christmas Carol pardoy was NOT my idea. I've seen three other IZ Christmas Carols on the site, but I wrote my own version.**

**And as for the one aspect of one character loving another, I read that this character's voice actor said that this character liked the other character, but I'm not going to say any more so that you'll actually read the fic.**

**This is also my first story with mt characters Tsuki and Gen in it. Sorry for not giving them a proper introduction, but I didn't really want to write it. You can check out my bio for a little more info about them. To make things short, Gen gets along with just about anyone, while Tsuki scares most of them and hates Dib's guts big time. **

**Anyways, the fic begins... NOW! MUA HA HA HA HA HA!**

A Christmas Carol of DOOM!

It was a few days before Christmas. The streets were filled with cheer, and the radio played nothing but Christmas carols. Snow was falling, and some people were actually doing good deeds in the spirit of the season.

And on one little street, several irritable faces were gathered around Gen's fireplace. Tak , Zim, Gaz, GIR, Dib, MiMi, and Tsuki all looked around awkwardly as Gen came out with several cups of hot chocolate.

"So," she said, sitting down. "I know this Christmas party has been kind of… dull so far, but I have a story to tell. It's a classic." She pulled a small book out from behind her back. "It's called _A Christmas Carol_." She flipped open to the first page. "'Stave One: Marley's Ghost. Marley was dead, to begin with'-"

Zim looked up, startled. "WHAT KIND OF BOOK IS THIS?"

He was silenced by Tak pouring her cocoa on his head.

As Zim ran around, burning, Tsuki spoke up. "Gen, no one really cares about hearing this besides GIR. Let's just do something else."

Gen looked deep in thought for a moment. Zim limped back to his place and sat down with only a light mist coming from his skin.

"Okay," Gen began. "You guys aren't interested in the story. Well, I think I know how to make you interested. Don't take any offense to this, but here it goes:"

STAVE THE FIRST: MIMI'S GHOST

MiMi was broken, to begin with.

Tak had watched as the SIR's gears had shut down, and she even sent MiMi off for repairs. They said nothing could be done and sent her back the robot's dusty shell.

Little MiMi was almost as broken as GIR.

Now it was seven months later, at Christmastime. That cold Christmas Eve Tak was in her seventh grade biology class, over a year after her return. The teacher had allowed them to have a Christmas party in the classroom. The children were excitedly passing out treats and presents to each other.

Tak irritably sat at her desk. Christmas meant nothing to her; it was just another Earth holiday from an Irken's perspective. She wanted nothing to do with this.

Dib went over to her and looked at her awkwardly. "Uh, Tak?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, I just… wanted to wish you a merry Christmas." He handed her a cookie from the tray. "This time of year I can almost forgive you for trying to destroy Earth. It's all in the spirit of the season."

Tak just glared at him. "Really? What's so special about it?"

Dib was silenced in disbelief that Tak would even ask such a question.

"No answer? Exactly. There's nothing to it, for me. Now go away."

As Dib walked toward the other end of the room, Zim crossed over. And when they passed, Dib threw a cookie at Zim and laughed as the Irken dropped what he was holding and rolled on the floor, burning.

"Woah, hold on a minute!"

Zim looked angrily at Gen. Dib was laughing his head off. "How come it's only me that gets injured when you tell this stuff?"

Gen simply avoided the question and went back to the story.

Zim recomposed himself, picked up the item he had dropped, out it behind his back, and walked to Tak's desk.

The she-Irken stared at him.

"TAK!" he shouted, his usual confidence shining on his green face. "I have something to settle with you."

"Go away, Zim." She said, looking down at the picture she was drawing of him being chased by wolverines.

"Unacceptable answer." He said brusquely. "I need to show you that-"

"Go away."

"NEVER! I-"

"Go away."

"No-"

"Go away."

"No-"

"GET OUT OF HERE!" Tak shouted. Zim clutched his chest and looked horrified, but he composed himself and walked away with dignity.

The bell rang.

Tak walked home from school in a bad mood. Nothing could make this day any more annoying.

Then GIR came bouncing down the sidewalk.

"_We wish you a merry jingly  
>We wish you a merry jingly<br>We wish ****__**…"**_

Tak glared at the annoying little doggy-bot. "STOP SINGING!" she yelled. GIr looked hurt for a split second before skipping away, singing again.

Tak went to her house. She reached out to place her hand on the identification scanner but stopped short and jumped back in fear.

There was a face on the scanner… MiMi's face!

Tak looked back up. The face was gone. She quickly stood, put her hand on the scanner, and disappeared inside of the house.

She ate dinner alone, as she had every night since MiMi broke. Then she went down into her own secret base level and began working silently.

As she modified a laser, she suddenly heard a strange noise coming from the attic. It was a light thumping noise. Tak thought nothing of it and continued with her work.

The noise grew louder.

And louder.

And closer.

Until a horrifying shape emerged from the elevator, wailing metallically.

Tak leaped back, frightened. The figure that stood in front of her was MiMi!

But now MiMi's eyes cast a haunting glow of pale red. Everything about her was pale, except for the voice that called through the base. "Tak!"

The Irken girl stepped out from the table she had taken cover under. "MiMi? I thought your systems were trashed."

MiMi's glare never wavered. "They have been restored to take care of a certain business." She said. It was weird to hear her talk when she had no mouth.

"W-what business?"

The ghost-robot looked at her former mistress with regret. "Your heart has grown hard, Tak. Even at a joyous time such as Christmas you cannot forget your hunger for vengeance and your spite."

Tak was about to object, but the spirit continued.

"Your heart needs to grow warm again. Tonight, this will happen. Tonight you will be haunted by three spirits."

Tak looked at MiMi in horror. "Three?"

MiMi looked at her. "Yes. Three. No more, no less. Now, sleep…"

As the specter left the room, Tak did something Irkens did not do. Dhe fell to the ground, fast asleep.


	2. Stave the Second: The Shiniest Spirit

**Okay, I still know it's weird to write a Christmas story in June. But it'll still be on the site at Christmas, 'kay? If you don't want to read it now, you can read it then. **

**As usual, PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Now, ON TO STAVE TWO!**

STAVE THE SECOND: THE SHINIEST OF THE THREE SPIRITS

Tak awakened at a quarter to midnight. "Hm... In earth stories the ghost always comes at midnight. I'll just wait until then until I refuse to believe it." The encounter with MiMi seemed very real, yet it was impossible.

Midnight came. There was no spirit. After a quarter to midnight no one came. Tak was about to stand and continue her work at 12:27 when a figure cane bursting out the elevator in a hurry.

"Omigosh I'm late!"

The figure stopped in front of Tak. It was a girl, around the age of a teenager. She wore a pure white cloak and had a fire extinguisher on a belt around her waist. Her eyes glimmered a bright green. But the strange part about her was that she shone as if made of the very essence of light. Her hair was literally made of fire.

The spirit looked at her. "So, you're the one, right? The memo didn't explain all the details."

Tak looked at the visitor. "Who are you?"

"I am the Gen- I mean Ghost of Christmas Past."

"Why are you here?"

"To help you not be a giant jerkhead."

Tsuki looked at her friend. "Honestly, I think the original version of this story was better."

Gen glared back. "If you just be quiet and listen, I'll give you the part I know you want."

Dib looked around. "This story is kind of messed up. Why is Tak the bad guy?"

Tak looked at the host expectantly. "Yeah, why?"

Gen shouted. "ON WITH THE STORY!"

Tak looked at the spirit. "And how are you going to do that?"

The Ghost of Christmas Past looked at her. "By taking you into your past."

Suddenly they were not in Tak's home base, but in a small escape pod in the far reaches of space. Tak looked past he spirit to see two figures at the front of the ship. They were Tak and MiMi.

The past Tak turned to the robot. "Ugh, I can't believe it took that long to repair you, MiMi. It was a pain to adjust your security levels so that you couldn't be hijacked again, but at least you're back. Now, to prepare for my vengeance!"

Tak looked at the spirit. "Why would you show me this?"

"Just watch, okay? Just watch!"

Tak turned back to the scene unfolding in front of them. Her former self was furious.

"I can't believe I lost! I'm going to destroy him, MiMi. I will. He'll never remember a day when he was at peace by the time I'm through with him!"

MiMi looked at her mistress with sadness. She didn't like to see her like this.

"We'll be working day and night, MiMi. We have to get back to Earth, set up a base, finish all the calculations, get the equipment, construct the machines, everything. But it'll be worth it."

MiMi looked up. "Day and night? No breaks to relax?"

"Of course not!"

"Not even on Christmas? It's an Earth holiday. It's today, actually." MiMi said worriedly. Maybe her mistress would at least let her take a holiday off.

"No." the past Tak said bitterly. "We can't afford to take any time off. I want vengeance, MiMi, and I WILL HAVE IT!" She turned back to her work without another word. MiMi looked at Tak for a minute before walking dejectedly to the back of the pod.

The present Tak looked at the tiny robot. "MiMi…"

"She can't hear you." The spirit said. "These are only shadows of the past. No one here can see us or hear us." She looked at Tak. "What do you think now?"

Tak was still staring at her old servant. "I… if only I hadn't been this hard on MiMi. I didn't know that she'd be…" Tak was silent.

The spirit closed her eyes. "Let's see another Christmas."

Suddenly they were outside the middle school. This was after Tak had returned to Earth. The snow fell in cheerful light flakes. Tak watched as she saw her past self pass by the frolicking children as if she had something better to do. _Which I did,_ thought Tak.

The spirit began to move toward the school. Tak looked at her. "It's Christmas here, right? The school should be empty."

"Not quite." Said the spirit. "One child is still there. No one likes him."

They walked toward the building. Tak peered through the window. Zim was sitting at his desk, deep in thought.

Tak remembered this day too well. Zim had gone to the school, thinking that classes were still going, but he'd been ridiculed for his ignorance by Torque Smackey and a group of bullies. Dib had come next, pelting him with snowballs and watching his skin burn painfully. Then Tak had come and shoved him into a snowdrift. Zim had gone to the school anyway, apparently. She looked at him now with no regrets.

"No… no… it… it can't be true…" Zim winced and clutched his shirt. "No… NO!" Suddenly, he leaped out of the chair and ran outside the building. Tak and the ghost had to run to keep up with him. They ran all the way to his base, then followed him down the elevator.

Tak looked at the spirit. "Why show me this?" she asked. "It's got nothing to do with me."

The spirit glanced at her. "It's called plot development. Blame the writer, not me."

As he entered the base, GIR was waiting for him. "GIR, I need you to stay out of my way." Zim instructed the SIR. "I have… work to do."

He sat before the main computer monitor and hurriedly typed. Computer, run scan number 2798.

"**Why that scan? No one ever uses it-**"

"DO IT! I AM ZIM!"

The computer mumbled something and began the scan. Zim sat impatiently, waiting for it to finish.

"**Scan complete.**"

Zim quickly tapped a few more keys and the scan results appeared on the screen. He read them hurriedly. His eyes widened. "No, no, it… it can't be! No…"

GIR, who had not moved since his master had arrived, looked up with joy. "What is it master? You gonna make biscuits? PLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAASE?"

"No, GIR. Something just HORRIBLE has happened."

"What iiiiiis iiiiiiiiiiiit?"

"I- I- I'm in…" he couldn't get the word out. It was just too painful for him to take, but he finally got it out.

"I'm in love."

And then they weren't in the lab anymore. Tak and the spirit were in Tak's own underground base. The past Tak looked around with annoyance. She stood at a control panel. "MiMi! Get over here. Now."

The tiny silver robot looked up. "Yes, my mistress?"

Tak moved her eyes back toward her work. "I need you to go down to the storage level and come back with the code 92-157 generator."

MiMi didn't yet move. "Actually, mistress, I was hoping that I could go and take a break from this. I've been working all day and I-"

"No. I need to get this done. I'm already behind schedule making just the preparations for this plan, and I can't afford to waste any more time."

"But, mistress, it's Christmas and-"

Tak snapped at the SIR in front of her. "WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU, MIMI? BEFORE YOU GOT HACKED YOU ALWAYS LISTENED. AND NOW YOU DON'T FOLLOW ORDERS?" She kicked over a bin filled with bolts. "YOU'RE A DISGRACE, MIMI! YOU WERE OF BETTTER USE TO ME BROKEN!" She turned away. "Now, GO GET THAT GENERATOR!"

MiMi sniffled as she ran away to find the generator. The former Tak went back to her work.

The present Tak put her head in her hands. "Oh, MiMi… I wouldn't have yelled if I'd known…"

When she finally lifted her head from her hands, she and the spirit were alone in a vast blackness.

"Do you understand why I showed you these things?" The ghost asked.

"No." Tak replied plainly. "I don't know why you showed me things that would give me pain. And I wish to see no more."

The spirit's glow was becoming blinding. "Aw, come on! Let's just do one more little shadow-"

"No! HAUNT ME NO LONGER!" Tak ran up to the spirit and grabbed the fire extinguisher from her belt. She sprayed it directly at the ghost's head, hoping to smother the brilliant flame.

"OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOOOOOWWW!" The spirit ran away in pain. And suddenly Tak was once again in the present, in her base. She collapsed onto the floor and slept once again.


	3. Stave 3: THe Hungriest of the Spirits

**Yay! Chapter Three! This is where the whole "Zim in love" thing gets a little deeper. I guess this is sort of romancey, but I didn't put it in the summary as not to spoil it. And the most that's in here is just saying "I love" and a quick thing in the last chapter, but not a lot. Sorry for any inconvieniences and please don't classify this fic as a romance. Thank you. **

**Please R&R!**

STAVE THE THIRD: THE HUNGRIEST OF THE THREE SPIRITS

Gen looked up from her book to see that she now had everyone's utmost attention.

Tak looked around. "I remember that day when I shoved Zim into the snowdrift." She said.

Gen smiled. "Yeah, I took a few things I know really happened and put them in. Keeps your focus and junk."

Dib looked around. "Well, are you gonna just sit there or are you gonna finish the story?"

"Okay. Now, Tak had been asleep for a few hours…"

Tak had been asleep for a few hours when she was awakened by a bright light coming from the next room in the base. After her encounter with the first spirit, she was afraid to go near it. But as the time passed, her curiosity as to the next spirit's likeness grew and grew. She finally stood and made her way to the door, and opened it.

Inside there was an abundance of food. Any kind that could be dreamed of was there, the sweet smells and steam forming a glorious mist. The metal walls were adorned with holly, and the room was a million times brighter than ever before. And on a throne made of all the food, there was NOT a giant spirit like in the original book.

Instead there was a tiny little robot spirit sitting on the floor, its eyes glowing a rich holly green. It was eating the food that surrounded it, not even noticing that Tak had entered the room. It wore a cute little green robe lined with white fur, and a holly wreath circled its head.

It just sat there eating until Tak spoke up. "Um, who are you?"

The robot jumped so high its head hit the ceiling before it tumbled down to the floor, landing on both feet. "I'z the ghost of Christmas present!"

Tak looked at him. "So, what are you gonna do?"

"WE GO SEES SHADOWS OF TEH PRESENT NOW!" The ghost grabbed a nearby torch and ran around the room with it, laughing. And then, just like with the previous ghost, they were somewhere else.

It was midmorning. Tak found herself inside of the Membrane family's living room. The two kids, Dib and Gaz, were on the floor, each of them waiting impatiently for their father. The professor entered, and Dib ran over to greet him while Gaz sat on the couch still. But she smiled, which was a good sign.

Dib looked up at his father. "Thanks for taking time off for Christmas, Dad."

The professor began walking toward the couch and the Christmas tree. "No problem, son. Now, who would like to hand out gifts first?"

The family partook in much merrymaking. They passed out gifts, they sang Christmas carols (except for Gaz, who never sang), they read the story of Jesus' birth from the Bible, and they had a glorious brunch.

Tak looked at the spirit curiously. He answered her. "Do 'ya sees how happy Christmas makes 'em? You'z all mean and never care about anybodys."

Dib walked out the door after a while. Tak and the Spirit followed him through the streets of the neighborhood until they came to Zim's house. Dib clutched some spying equipment as he tried to slip through the gnome field. But he wasn't expecting the giant hole in the ground that swallowed him up.

Tak and the spirit went inside Zim's base and took the elevator down. Tak looked around nervously. For once, she was actually anxious to know what had happened to Dib.

She found her answer when she saw him floating in a giant tube-like prison in Zim's underground base. The Irken stood in front of a panel, pushing buttons. But instead of displaying the usual triumph that he had whenever he captured Dib, his face was cold and unwavering. GIR stood next to him.

Tak looked from the spirit to GIR and to the spirit again. "How are you here and there at the same time?"

"I dunno. Oooh! Somethin's happinin'!"

Zim crossed over to where Dib floated. "Foolish of you to think I'd have my guard down, even on Christmas." The little alien said bluntly. "I stayed up all night preparing for what I'd do when you broke into the base today." He turned and walked toward the control panel. "I've devised 122 extremely painful experiments. Now, experiment one." He pressed a button and an electric shock ran through Dib's body. The human screamed in pain as Zim began the next experiment. And the next. And the next.

It was on the 28th form of torture that Dib finally said to his enemy, "You know, can we make the rest of these quick? My family's at home and I want to be with them on Christmas."

"And then what would I be doing?" Zim replied.

"Showing compassion."

"HA! I don't know the meaning of the word." He closed his eyes as if in some sort of pain. "How could I? It's a useless thing, Dib-beast. You give it, and then you're crushed like a filthy earth insect. It's nothing but a weakness."

Dib was filled with fury. "How could you say that? You're a monster. You… you… You're as bad as Tak!" Tak recoiled at hearing this, but Dib wasn't done talking. "You're just as evil! What is wrong with you?"

"I LOVE HER!" Zim cried out, his eyes tight with pain.

Everyone was now silent. Tak looked at Zim in disbelief. Because this was a shadow of the present, he couldn't see her. She was shocked. Zim, her worst enemy, the one she wanted to obliterate, _loved her?_ She was angry. She was afraid. Part of her hated him more; part of her hated him less. She couldn't decide.

"I love her." Zim whispered. "That's what's wrong with me. It's been a year since it started. I knew it was a weakness, so I kept it hidden. And when I finally got up the nerve to tell her, she wouldn't even let me speak. See what caring for others brings? Nothing but pain."

Dib stared at his rival in disbelief. "You're in love with _Tak_?" He began to laugh. "I guess you aren't as high and mighty as you say. You have love, just like your enemies! !" He screamed as the next wave of pain washed over him at Zim's hands. The Irken said nothing as he pressed button after button.

Tak wept.

Then she and the spirit were in the street. When Tak finally composed herself, she looked at the spirit with an immense sadness. "Oh, spirit, did… I really make him that cold?"

The spirit nodded. "You'z was a meanie to him, and now he's bein' like that to eeeeeeeevrybody else." The little robot ghost looked up at her. "Did you ever think that he loveded you?"

"No," Tak said. "I hate him. Why would he feel any different?"

The spirit looked at her. "He did try to tell you. Y'know when?" Tak didn't answer. "Yesterday. When you told him to go away. You didn't even let him say nothin'."

Tak thought back to when he had approached her. She had yelled at him, and he'd clutched his chest as if his squeedely-spooch was on fire. It wasn't a physical pain. His heart had been broken. The only girl he loved had turned him down before she even knew how he felt.

"We'z still gots to see one more thing!" the spirit said happily. He ran around with the torch again.

Then they were in a beautiful house. A party was going on. Tak knew no one that was there, but they were just as happy as the Membrane family had been. They frolicked and rejoiced in the season. Tak watched as they made merry, playing games, eating a rich and festive meal, and celebrating the real reason for the holiday. Not a single harsh word was exchanged among them. They rejoiced long into the night, and when the guests finally began to leave, Tak was astounded at the joy that clung about them. She'd never seen a happier gathering. Was this what the holiday and the season's kindness gave to them? Suddenly she longed for it, and for it to be given to the person she had crushed.

The Irken turned to the spirit. "Ghost of the present, will Zim ever feel this way after what I did?"

"I dunno! Prob'ly not. Not unless sumthin' changes reeeeeeeeeeal soon." Suddenly the spirit looked alarmed. "AAAHHHH! I gotta be at the Krazy Taco in five minutes! See 'ya, mean lady!" As the spirit fled, the scene around Tak slowly faded into darkness. There was only blackness around her.

It was then that Tak remembered something that scared her out of her wits as a dark figure moved toward her.

There was still one spirit left.


	4. Stave Four: The Scariest of the Spirits

STAVE THE FOURTH: THE SCARIEST OF THE THREE SPIRITS

Tsuki looked up in excitement. "Finally! We're getting somewhere!"

Everyone glanced at Tsuki and shushed her. The story was intriguing by now, and everyone wanted to see how it ended. Even Gaz.

Gen began to read once again.

The figure was tall and thin, but much more could not be seen. It wore a pitch-black cloak, the hood smothering its face in shadow. Only one other thing about it was revealed: A single hand, yet it was nothing but bone. It said nothing as it approached Tak.

"Y-you… Are you the final spirit?" she asked with fear.

The ghost appeared to nod.

"First there was the past, then the present, are you the Ghost of Christmas-" Tak gulped. "Future?"

The spirit nodded again. It held out its hand, beckoning for her to follow.

The blackness turned into a snowy street. The sky was gray, and several people moved about. This was the street of Tak, Dib, and Zim's neighborhood. As she looked around, Tak noticed a group of her classmates talking. They were all adults now, as this was a shadow of the future.

"Did you hear how they died?"

"No. I only know that they're dead."

"Both of them?"

"Yep. Died just last night. Good, I guess we'll be rid of them."

"She was a beast. I used to like her, too. I guess she just wasn't what she seemed to be."

"A shame, really. But she's gone now!"

"Ha! No more hurt from that little witch."

The men and women all went away, laughing. Whoever had died, they'd been horrible.

Tak was about to ask the spirit who they were talking about when an older Dib passed by with an adult Gaz. His head was still big. He still wore a trench coat, and today he was smiling wider than Tak had ever seen him grin before.

"Looks like my Christmas wish has been granted, Gaz! No more complications. It's a shame that I never got to expose her, she was really awful, but at least she's dead."

Gaz grunted. "And guess what else?" She started to tell him something as they passed out of earshot. But Tak could still hear Dib shout "Really? This Christmas can't get any better!"

Tak looked up at the spirit. "Who died?" she asked. "Everyone's talking about how 'they' died. Who was it?"

The spirit said nothing, but pointed across the street. Zim's base lay there, the paint peeling, the windows cracked. The two walked over, the spirit gliding. Tak could see no sign of its legs moving.

The door opened by itself. On the couch was a rusty GIR, wrapped in blankets. The TV was not on, and the robot coughed as if he were in a hurting condition. Then he began to cry and covered his metal head with the blankets.

The scene faded. They were now standing in an obliterated house. It was a horrible mess, covered in ash. Tak couldn't tell if she knew this house or not. Then a group of her old classmates that she had seen talking came in with plastic garbage bags. She recognized Chunk, Zita, and Brian. They looked through the rubble, pulling out items.

"Look!" Zita cried, holding a ring. "This looks like an antique. There's a diamond in it, too!" They all searched diligently, occasionally putting an item in their bags that they deemed valuable.

"I'm telling you," said Chunk. "We're gonna be rich when we're done here. The wretch had all kinds of good stuff, and she won't miss it anymore!"

The spirit was beginning to move again. It walked out of the house. Tak followed. Something about all this made her uncomfortable.

The scenery changed again. Tak and the ghost were on the Massive, and they could see the Tallest laughing, throwing confetti. They were happy. Very.

"Can you believe our luck?" Red asked Purple.

"I know! This can't get any better!" Purple replied.

Then another Irken, a messenger, entered the room. "My Tallest," he said, bowing. "I have news." He handed them a piece of paper.

The two read it quickly. "You mean, another soldier is dead?" Red asked. "This just got better, my friend!" he said to Purple.

Purple laughed. "I know! Who'd have thought that she'd be gone? Now she'll finally stop sending all those angry transmissions!"

The two resumed their celebration, and Tak and the spirit were once more on the street.

"Spirit," Tak said nervously. "I feel that this visit will soon come to an end. But I need to know- what happened? Who's dead? And why is everyone happy about it?"

The spirit pointed ahead. Its finger's path led to the town cemetery. Tak knew that she would find her answer there. She matched the spirit's pace.

They walked right past the nicer parts of the cemetery and approached a horrible mess of a grave plot. Weeds covered the ground, and an unseemly mist hung about the place. Two tombstones lay in the dirt. The spirit pointed to one.

Tak walked forward. _This must be her, _she thought. _The worst one._ She leaned forward and read the name.

TAK.

The Irken staggered back and bumped into the ghost that stood behind her. "No!" she screamed. "No, No!"

She turned to the spirit. Its hands reached up, and it removed its hood.

The spirit's face was a deadly pale, matching the color of the snow around them. The ghost was female, with long dark hair and flashing red eyes that gleamed with a sort of hatred. Yet, there was some softer tone deep within those eyes, nearly invisible.

"YES!" Tsuki's cry of joy interrupted Gen. The latter turned to her friend.

"Do I even need to ask you to listen?" Gen said irritably.

Tsuki was still smiling. "I just like being the ghost."

"BACK TO THE BOOK!"

The phantom's gaze burned through Tak's being. "Spirit, why? What happened?" she said in her terror.

The ghost spoke at last. "You lived in hatred, blinded by your malice. You kept on wanting to destroy your enemy, without any compassion, and you died bitterly. No one cares because you were filled with the evils of vengeance."

Tak was astounded. What had she done?

Tak looked up, her eyes wide. "Wait!" she said to the spirit. "There were two deaths that no one pitied. Who was the other?"

The spirit pointed to the other tombstone with that horrid bony hand. Tak looked at it, and, in horror, read the name on the marker.

ZIM.

She looked up at the spirit. "NO! Spirit, I'm the one at fault here. Why is Zim dead, too?"

"Simple. You two died in a fight. You'd finally finished working on your plan to destroy him and you enacted it. You fought with him, and eventually the plan backfired. There was an explosion. It destroyed your home and killed you both."

Tak was on her knees, weeping and wailing. How could she have done this? _I killed him. _She thought with woe. She cried out to the spirit.

"Oh, ghost of the future, I'm sorry! If there's anything I can do to stop this from happening, let me do it! I will keep the love and peace of Christmas in my heart throughout the year. I've changed! I'll live in the past, the present, and especially the future. Just let me stop this horrible future!"

The world around Tak began to swirl. The ghost melted into the rest, and for a moment she thought that she could see all three phantoms at once. Then everything turned into the setting of her underground home base.


	5. Stave the Fifth: The End of the Madness

**And now, onto the final stave of this story. This chapter would probobly be considered kind of ZATR, but it's not really that much. **

**Anyways, you know the drill. Please review, I'm writing this right before summer, it's weird, I know. **

**STAVE FIVE BEGINS NOW! *Laughs like a phsycopath***

STAVE THE FIFTH: THE END OF THE MADNESS

Tak looked around. She was in her base. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was late morning, almost noon. Though filled with joy to be back, she was filled with panic.

"Oh, no. What if I'm too late?" She activated her holographic disguise and ran upstairs and out the door. As she looked outside she saw Gretchen pass by.

"Gretchen!" she called to her classmate. Gretchen looked at Tak in shock. "What day is it?"

Gretchen was shocked. "How could you not know? It's CHRISTMAS!"

Tak ran up to the human. "Thanks. I just wanted to know. Merry Christmas!" she shouted as she ran down the street.

She was passing by Zim's house when she saw Dib fall into a hole just inside of the fense. Suddenly she remembered what she had seen. She ran into the house, avoiding the gnomes, and into the house. She raced down the elevator and found Zim confronting Dib, who was floating inside the tube.

The Irken was about to push the first button. "Now, experiment one-"

"NO!"

Zim turned around to see Tak standing behind him, panting. "Tak? What are you doing-"

"You can't do this, Zim." She said, looking into his magenta eyes. "You can't. It- it's my fault. I'm sorry about yesterday. Now, what were you going to say?"

Zim was astounded. "Uh, Dib-stink, I've- decided to let you go. I- have business to take care of." He pressed a different button and Dib was sucked out through the bottom of the tube. He screamed, but no one noticed.

Zim picked up the same item he had had the previous day in class. It was a poorly-wrapped object. "I, er, wanted to… give you this…" He thrust the package into her hands. "I sort of, eh, I, um…"

Tak unwrapped the package. It was a pendant with the Irken military symbol on it. Tak could tell just by looking at it that there was a laser built into it.

She looked up at Zim, who was still fumbling for words. "I, um, you see, I…"

"Oh, come on, what is it already?" she said with exasperation.

"MASTER LIKES YYOOOOOOOOOUUUUUUU!" GIR screamed with joy.

"BE QUIET, GIR!" shouted Zim. The little SIR unit skipped away. "Uh, y-yes. GIR is right. I like you as…a soldier. I find your work impressive and wanted to, eh, congratulate you. Well done, soldier."

Tak stared at him. So now he wouldn't admit it. Oh, well. "Thanks," she said. And just to humor him and see his reaction, she kissed him on the cheek.

For a moment, Zim just looked stunned. Then he composed himself. "Well, Tak, you can leave now."

"Merry Christmas." She said to him as she went up the elevator. As she walked through the living room toward the door, she could hear his happy cry from downstairs.

"YES! VICTORY!"

As she walked away from the base, she called to a panting Dib who lay down upon the lawn. "Merry Christmas, Dib!"

After her encounters with the spirits, Tak became a wonderful alien. She was kinder and more forgiving, and though she was still somewhat angry at Zim for what he'd done to her in the past, she didn't try to destroy him anymore. She also fixed MiMi herself, and the robot worked better than ever before. And, as no one said in this story but I'm saying it anyways, God bless us, every one!

Gen looked at her audience. "Well, what'd you think?"

Dib looked around the room. "It was good, but how come I get captured?"

Gen replied with the classic excuse for any fanfiction character. "Blame the author."

"It wasn't that bad, but I still hate Zim." Tak said.

"And where did you get the idea of me being in love with Tak?" Zim yelled angrily.

Gen simply raised one eyebrow and gave a smart-alecky smile. Zim looked down and was silent.

GIR and MiMi were happy, pleased by the happy ending.

"I liked being the ghost of Christmas future…" Tsuki said with a very creepy grin.

Gaz said nothing.

Gen leaned back happily. "See how nice it is when we all come together by the fireplace and celebrate Christmastime?"

Tsuki suddenly looked nervous. "Uh, Gen?"

"Yes?"

"You don't have a fireplace."

And so we end this Christmas tale that I am writing a week before school lets out with everyone running around panicking as they try to put out the fire. Merry Christmas!

THE END

**Well, that's the end! REVIEW! Merry Christmas... in... June... yeah... I'll, uh... go stand over there...**


End file.
